1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer programs and in particular to software for a method and system for printing any number of desired entries from selected web pages accessed from an intra- or internet source.
2. Description of Related Art
Current web browsers currently have no easy way to print large numbers of selected entries from selected web pages. For example, it would be quite time consuming if one had to print a number of daily production reports from a series of web pages, particularly if one had to print each of these reports every day from a daily review of these reports. To print a web page with the current technology, a user first accesses an intra- or internet source and selects the desired web page. The user then selects the web print function for each entry then waits for each page to be printed. This cumbersome method is repeated to print each of a small or large number of web pages each day.
Accordingly, it would be useful if there were a method and system which simplified the printing of desired web pages from an intra- or internet source, which method did not require the time or delay of the prior art. Such a method and system would preferably improve prior art methods of selecting the desired web pages for such printing.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for printing desired web pages from an intra- or internet source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system which improves prior art methods of selecting the desired web pages for such printing.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.